


You Two Aren't Together?

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Isak likes causing trouble, Sana will get her revenge later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Prompt: Isak walks in on Sana and Yousef and says “Oh I didn't know your boyfriend is here” even though he knows that they aren’t together.





	You Two Aren't Together?

This is the third time Isak has walked in on them making heart eyes at each other. He almost rolls his eyes at how obvious they are to everyone else and how oblivious they are about each other.

Normally he would just get his glass of water and walk away but he’s in a mood for mischief today and Sana has been teasing him relentlessly for the past hour about how he sucks at chemistry so he doesn’t feel too bad when he suddenly perks up and says, “Oh Sana! I didn’t know your boyfriend is here! Hi Yousef!”

Yousef drops the cup he was holding. Thank goodness it was plastic so nothing broke but there is soda all over the floor now.

“Shit, shit, shit” he says as he grabs napkins and begins cleaning while Sana glares at Isak.

“He’s not my-“

“Yeah we’re not-“

“Yousef I didn’t say anything like that-“

“Sana I didn’t either and-“

“What even made you think-“

“I don’t understand how-“

Isak raises his hands up. “Guys, chill. Relax. Breathe.”

They both look at him with flushed faces and he tries his best to refrain from laughing. They were so adorable, almost as cute and him and Even.

“I just assumed because you two are always separating yourselves from the group, going off to a corner and smiling at each other, sharing those “looks.”

That set them off on another round of babbling and talking at the same time time.

“What looks I can’t even-“

“I smile at everyone I’m a nice person so-“

“It’s not a crime to be friendly and-“

“We never distance ourselves from the group-“

“I am always with the girls-“

“I never leave my squad-“

“Okaaaaay. I was wrong. Sorry Sanasol. But trust me, it’s a mistake anyone could’ve made.” Isak says with a smirk.

And with that he wheels around and walks out, leaving behind two very flustered teenagers. He knows Sana is going to kill him later on but the look on their faces totally makes it worth it.


End file.
